Dreaming of You
by The FAI-NESS one
Summary: Malik Had lost his memory of certian events that happened in a different line of Battle City ( I'll post somthin' about dat...) Like a mysterious girl...


Okies, before I start I want you to check out this ...Get familiar with the character in the middle and the one on the right edge, they are: The girl in the middle: it's ME! The boy on the right edge: Jirachi in human form. You all know Malik so Nyah! You have to know them for the fact that they'll be showing up in this fiction, well that's no surprise. So on with the fiction!!! But I blame Artist's Block for a short chapter....  
  
Malik woke up with his senses numbing. He put his right hand on his head as he sat up. Malik looked at his surroundings. His good ol' room in good ol' Egypt. But ever since the pharaoh sent Yami Marik, or was it Ishtar? Trying to remember that stretchy face psycho made his head throb in an uncontrollably painful manner. Malik quickly dispensed of the thought and got out of bed. After Malik Got dressed, in a blue jean vest, white sleeveless shirt, and khakis he left his room and headed for the surface. On his way there Malik bumped into Rashid. Malik put on a smile as he greeted Rashid, "morning Rashid!" Rashid was quick to answer as he also smiled to Malik. "Morning Malik, anything planned for today?" Malik paused for a moment. "Yeah," Malik said, "I'm going up to the Surface for a joy ride on my motorcycle, and do whatever chores Isis has to hand out." Rashid nodded, "Ah, have a good ride then Malik." "Thanks" Malik said. Malik wove to Rashid as he traveled the staircase up to the surface, but on his way up Malik thought to something he had never thought of before, a girl with blonde hair, in the shape of bunny ears, and emerald green eyes. These thoughts caused Malik to collapse onto the stairs with a mild headache. 'What are these thoughts doing in my head?' Malik pondered as he clambered the rest of the steps up to the surface, 'I have never seen such a girl before...'  
  
Jayme woke up in her bed refreshed. She stretched in a lax manner, and then stepped out of bed. As she placed a foot out of bed, something seemed out of place, something or someone was missing form the scene. Jayme just assumed it was sleep-lag as she walked upstairs. Jayme greeted her grumpy face in the mirror, even though she was refreshed, didn't mean she was happy. Her Blonde hair seemed to spring unruly in every direction. "Ughhh" Jayme groaned. She brushed her hair until her hair was straight; with her bunny ear shaped hair had no stray hair sticking out. Jayme tied back her hair and got dressed into her Navy blue vest, black tee-shirt, and faded blue jeans. As she walked out of the bathroom she bumped into human Jirachi. "Jayme!" Jirachi Happily greeted her. "Jirachi." Jayme said flatly, "No, you can't have my computer, I have school today." Jirachi's grin faded from his face. "AWwWWww!" Jirachi whined. Jirachi quickly made a sad face with his big blue eyes looking about to cry. "No." Jayme flatly stated. She started walking down the hallway to the kitchen, Jirachi kept up the pace on her heels. "Don't they have computers at school?" Jirachi asked. "Yes, they do, but you can't use them, you don't go to school," Jayme pointed out. Jirachi groaned. "I wanna go to school!" Jirachi shouted. "Quiet Jirachi! It's only 6 am!" Jayme snapped. Jirachi quieted down as Jayme prepared for a rough day at high school  
  
Jayme dragged herself to her locker as soon as she arrived at school that morning, the bus ride to school was long enough, enough to drain anyone's energy, but let get to school at a relatively early time. Jayme fumbled with her locker combination a good several times before actually getting it, and she yanked the door open with a forceful pull. But doing this caused several items to fly out and fall into the hallway of the school, and among those items there was an item of glass as it shattered on the floor. Jayme felt highly embarrassed by this and went t pick the items up. "What the..." She said as she looked at the items, apparalently they weren't hers, but someone else's. When was she sharing a locker? Jayme owned a locker to herself, not sharing with anyone! Jayme picked up the items and stuffed them in her locker anyways; she was going to the office to complain that someone broke into her locker and placed their crap in there. Jayme went to pick up the shards of the glass item, but came across a photo frame facing down to the floor hiding the photo, Jayme picked it up and turned it around, but she was so shocked to see the photo she dropped the frame with photo and all back onto the floor. This caused people to turn their heads in Jayme's direction; Jayme waved her hands frantically, "its okay! I just got a piece of glass in my hand!" 'Good cover up Jayme,' she thought calming herself down. She picked up the photo and placed it in the top most self it her locker, she went to the janitor and asked for a dustpan and brush to clean up the shards. After brushing up the shards and placing them in the trash, Jayme returned the borrowed cleaning tools and went back to her locker, and looked at the photo again. In the photo she was there and Jirachi, and an Egyptian boy, she was sure he was an Egyptian, anyways he had platinum blonde hair, purple eyes and he wore a lavender sleeveless shirt. He slung his arm over her shoulder, and he was holding a Yugioh card. 'I hadn't been to the Yugioh universe in my entire life!' Jayme thought, 'But how did this happen?' Jayme pondered this as she got herself ready for gym class...  
  
Malik Felt the breeze of the open road, it was comforting and rewarding. He tore down the road on his motorcycle, taking in the sights. Malik felt free in most ways, from the underground, even though he didn't have to live there anymore, and from that freaky Yami that used to haunt him, until with the help of the pharaoh, he was able to rid him to the shadow realm for eternity, but Something flashed in his head, the girl again, Malik swerved on his bike uncontrollably as pain stung him again. Unfortunately he did not see the jeep turning around....  
  
Malik opened his eyes with pain stinging at him to wake up; this was a different pain unlike that pain that caused him to collide with that jeep. Malik sat up back in his room; he rubbed his head before he was pushed down into a laying position by Isis. "Malik, you should really rest, considering what happened yesterday," she said with her eyes close in a tone of voice that sounded like she knew best. Malik gave up fighting with Isis. And laid in his bed obediently and started to think, the past months after battle city had been a blur, practically nothing came to mind... But when he thought what could have happened the sheering headaches started back up again. Isis chided him, "Try not to think Malik, a blank mind sometimes is the one that can best heal." Malik sighed, Isis's words seemed to get to him and he decided if he couldn't do anything right now, he'd do it when Isis wasn't around. Malik fell back asleep. In a dream of his Malik found himself on a boat, like he had been drifting on toward the city of Domino for the Battle city tournament, in fact it was like a complete replay of the battle between him and Yugi when Malik was using Strings to duel Yugi for him. Malik Blinked in a sense, but when his mind's eye reopened he wasn't seeing Yugi as his opponent, but a ruffed jet-black haired boy wearing glasses (Looks a bit like Harry Potter without the scar) and behind those glasses were eyes that pupils that had a Blood red colour to them. The boy wore a black hood t-shirt with a long sleeved red turtle-neck shirt that showed from where the black t-shirt sleeves and neck ended, and he was wearing cargo khakis. This Boy seemed to radiate more evil energy than Malik's Yami. Malik Jerked awake, that dre- nightmare seemed worse than the headaches he'd been getting recently. Malik Paused. Isis had left finally, so Malik slipped from out of the covers and headed to the surface. When Malik reached the surface the sun was setting and Stars began to dot the evening sky, Malik laid down on a ruin wall that was closest to the door of his home. Malik laid there for practically hours playing 'connect the dots' with the stars, when a voice called out to him, Malik jumped. "Don't be worried Malik," It was Rashid, Malik relaxed. "I thought you were Isis," Malik said jokingly, "I don't really want to be crammed in my room all day again." Rashid nodded, "Yes, But Isis is thinking what's best for you." Malik grunted at that remark, "More like cooping me up for the rest of my life." Rashid sat down next to the wall ruin Malik was laying on. "Hey Rashid, I didn't tell this to Isis but I..." Malik told the story to Rashid as the evening progressed...  
  
Gym class had to be the worse thing that ever happened to her, Jayme walked out of it with a sprained arm as she put her clothes into her gym locker. Jayme Sighed, she couldn't rid the thought of the blonde Egyptian boy all of Gym, class when usually everything else that worried her turned into worries of Gym class. But that didn't happen this time... Jayme hopped up the stairs to her next class which was a lot better than most of the classes she had this semester, Communications and Technology class. Throughout the class the thought of the Egyptian boy progressed itself into a light headache, and Jayme asked to be excused from working for little while. She was allowed. Lunch had come during that time she tried to clear her mind. But the thought stuck like glue, she hadn't told anyone, but... Jayme headed to the office and used the phone and called home, Jirachi picked up the receiver with a "hello?" "Hey!" Jayme practically exploded into the phone. Jirachi on the other end went "Ow! Jayme that hurt ya know." Jayme pictured Jirachi to be rubbing his ear she had yelled into; Jayme pulled a sympathetic face, "Sorry Jirachi... Um, hey, do you remember anything about taking a picture with an Egyptian Boy form Yu-Gi-Oh?" Jayme strained his name "Malik I think his name was." Jirachi's response was: "No, I don't think I have, why you ask?" Jayme explained to him about the picture that fell out of her locker. Jayme noted she was short on time and hung up after Jirachi said "'K, well bring it home with you, I'll try tell if it was an alter picture or not." Jayme Prepared for Science when the end of lunch ball rang, and she headed to that class. As she worked on a worksheet that was handed out to her Jayme heard a knock on the closed class room door, The teacher went and opened it up to an Egyptian boy who resembled sort of that of the boy in the photo but with subtle differences. His Hair was sticking up on end, and he looked always angry, He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and wearing Khakis, the Teacher nodded at his arrival and said: "Ah Mr.Ishtar, glad to see you could make it to class today." 'Ishtar' grinned evilly at the teacher, and said mockingly: "My Alarm clock was busted so I found out I slept until noon today." Ishtar then turned his attention on Jayme. Jayme was thinking 'This isn't good.'  
  
There you have it so far once again... If you like to add something to this just post a message, reviews are welcome, and flames I'll just douse 'em with this bucket of water. Anyways if you have an idea, those are welcome as well Much Appreciated ( Fai-Ness. 


End file.
